2033 Olympics SHWF: Grimlock versus Cyclonus
The Swordfish - Casino Inside the casino of the Swordfish, various colors of lights illuminate. Red velvet carpeting covers the floor while holographic portraits of different intergalactic celebrities engulf the white marble walls. The ceiling is light up with crystal chandeliers. At the center of it all, a holographic green alien lounge singer impersonating Elvis sings before a captive audience. Several typical game tables made of mahogany wood are swarmed by lifeforms from all over trying to win the grand prize. The games range from Black Jack to the vast different forms of Poker. The dealers come in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. A security team of androids called the Ultrons watch over the area; to prevent card counting and make sure if in the event is needed, they are there. The wait staff is made up of what looks like a pink sponge creature with two white eyes and sharp teeth housed sitting inside the chest area of steel humanoid exosuits wearing black velvet jackets with white collars. They are moving very fast to get the beverages to the patrons. Near the far end, several electronic game stations sound off as the patrons play and gamble in the slot machines. Some overly large view screens are mounted around while bookies take bets for the Olympic games. Shockwave has arrived. Grimlock has arrived. Combat: Your stats and limits have been reset by an administrator. It's a busy night at the Swordfish Casino! Then again, it's pretty much -always- busy at the Swordfish. Creatures of every shape and size mill about, making fortunes- and losing them twice as quickly. Grimlock happens to be one of those creatures, hunched over a few cards as he looks at the other players with no small degree of suspicion before he mutters two words: "Go fish." An insectoid creature gives a shrill cry of what's probably disappointment, and draws another card from the deck. It pauses, however, and perks its antennae, as it looks over the crowded casino deck, spotting: The creature chitters. Thump. Thump. Thump. Someone walks up behind Grimlock VERRRY slowly, then around the table. "I'd like to buy in," Cyclonus says, glowering at Grimlock, before tossing a pile of chips... into the Dinobot's face. "I trust that will be sufficient?" he says, hands on his hips, head tilted to the side. The other aliens glance at Cyclonus, then each other, then scoooot out of their seats, setting their cards down before they quietly exit. Laserbeak is not connected. Unable to page: Laserbeak *clink* The chips bounce off of Grim's armor, and he slooowly stands up, making a point to loom over the unicronian. He glances down at the scattered chips, then to Cyclonus...and then to the insectoid alien who wasn't quite as fast as his fellows. "Hey, me Grimlock s'posed to do fight OFFICIAL like, right?" "OKAY!" And with that, Grimlock lurches into action- will he be fast enough to get in the first blow? GAME: Grimlock rolls a (20)-sided die: ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 17 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 16 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 15 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 13 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 11 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 10 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 9 ROLL: Cyclonus rolled a 8 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 8 ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 7 GAME: Grimlock rolls a (20)-sided die: ROLL: Grimlock rolled a 18 ROLL: Cyclonus rolled a 10 Grimlock then swings a massive fist at Cyclonus! "Me Grimlock no like playing cards anyway!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Cyclonus with his GRIM PUNCHED FIRST (Punch) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. As people flee the casino, one individual does not. Shockwave, watching from above in one of the casino's upper balconies, folds his arms. He genuinely and truly hopes that Cyclonus emerges victorious, despite whatever tiffs he and the second in command may have. Were it any other Decepticon, Shockwave would even offer to cheat... but for some reason he doubts Cyclonus would appreciate the gesture. Cyclonus is slammed across the Casino into a slot machine! And he crumples it inwards, eliciting a spin out of the machine, which outputs the result of THREE Jokers! Coins rain down from the machine and onto Cyclonus's head. "Arrgh! I don't care for it, either! COMBAT is the true test of champions!" He peels himself off of the slot machine, hurling himself to the side as he snaps quick shots off at the Dinobot. Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cyclonus misses Grimlock with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Grimlock just laughs! "For once, me Grimlock agree with septi-con!" and he stomps forwards- as Cyclonus returns fire, Grim snatches up a poker table and holds it in front of himself as an impromptu shield! The bolts rip through the felt- but not the dinobot, and that's the important part, right? Still, Grimlock knows when a tool's used up- and so, he HURLS the table at Cyclonus! It doesn't hurt that it's now on fire from his blasts, either! Combat: Grimlock misses Cyclonus with his Table. On fire. (Kick) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. A pair of casino security Ultrons pull up alongside Shockwave, ready to defend the Swordfish from the offending brawl. Shockwave turns towards one of them, "By all means," he emits, "Get in their way." The Ultrons exchange glances and hesitate. Cyclonus unsheathes his sword, and slices the table in half! "That's more the sport I care for! Now, come, Grimlock, show me what manner of swordsman you are!" He leaps forward, slashing at the Dinobot. "I can't imagine your technique is terribly sophisticated, Grimlock, though powerful! But nevertheless, let us see what you can do!" He accidentally decapitates a cardboard alien cutout gesturing to a giant prize wheel in his attacks. Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cyclonus misses Grimlock with his Diamond-Boron Carbide Sword attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Contrail says, "Congratulations on murdering Lightspeed!" "Me Grimlock best at swords!" And, as Cyclonus slashes at him, Grimlock whips his own blade out in turn! There's a *VWOOSH!* of energized steel, and Grimlock interposes his blade between himself and Cyclonus's blade! "Me Grimlock best at EVERYTHING! Except, like, losing. You Cyclonus am good at that!" And with that, Grimlock breaks the locked parry, and then starts raining blow after blow at Cyclonus- it will take a particularly skilled (or lucky) opponent to withstand it! Combat: Grimlock strikes Cyclonus with his Energo Sword attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Energo Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Shockwave sympathizes with Cyclonus. Reiving a beating from Grimlock is no fun at all. Shockwave and half of Dinobot Island found that out the hard way. One of the Ultrons meanwhile, electing not to get between the two warriors, turns to Shockwave instead, ***Any damage done to the Swordfish will be charged to your respective factions*** it emits. Shockwave doesn't even turn away from the battle this time. "The Autobot struck first," he points out, but the Ultron is having none of it. ***Your soldier is fully capable of withdrawing from this battle*** Shockwave watches as Grimlock parries Cyclonus's blade and begins wailing on him. "Yes," Shockwave says, "Send a bill to those two individuals. See how well that works for you." Cyclonus tries desperately to deflect Grimlock's return blows but the Dinobot's strength and ferocity is too much for him, and Cyclonus's sword spins free of his hands before sinking into a blackjack table! "AAAGH!" Cyclonus bellows as Grimlock causes a massive gash on his chest. "Curse you, Dinobot! So you won the contest of blades! See how well you fare against THIS!" He hurls himself backwards, transforming into fighter mode and pulling away. He loops around the room, with little space to maneuver, chips scattered about in his wake, trying to clip Grimlock on the head with a wing! Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Starfighter strikes Grimlock with his Ramming Speed attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. *KA-SMASH!* Grimlock is hit, and hard! Cyclonus' ramming attack drags him across the room, causing untold quatloos worth of damage! The dinobot snarls, and pushes himself away from the fighter jet- and then, he too transforms! "RAAAAR!" Grimlock snarls, and stomps down upon what was once a slot-machine- he tracks Cyclonus' flight through the room, then opens his jaws for a spot of the ol' fire-breath! *FWOOOSH!* With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Starfighter with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Fire Breath": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Strength! Shockwave tracks Cyclonus as he soars about the room. He knows what's coming but doubts it's going to be enough. Indeed, Grimlock is struck but it doesn't even slow him down. Disappointingly, Grimlock's fire breath is unerringly accurate. And now he's in dinosaur mode? Honourable intentions and determination won't be enough, he laments. "ARRRGH how can you hit an aircraft with flames with such accuracy!?" Cyclonus rages as his back section erupts in flames! He does another loop around the casino, smashing over a giant alien cowboy statue and scattering cards like leaves in the wind. "Fine! You've proven yourself a most formidable foe in any arena, Grimlock! Which is why I must make you... LESS formidable..." And the gun ports to either side of his nosecone open up on Grimlock, firing dazzling magenta beams at the Dinobot! Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Starfighter strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 32 energon. "Oh YEAH?" Grimlock's struck by the oxidizing laser- and even as his gears grind, his pistons push...he muscles through it, perhaps causing more damage to himself in the process! "Me Grimlock ALWAYS formidable! Me Grimlock formidable you FACE off!" In this case, Grimlock may have gotten the word 'formidable' mixed up with 'bite,' to judge by his actions! Savage teeth flash in the neon glow of the universe's biggest casino! *KA-CHOMP!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Starfighter with his BITING IS FORMIDABLE (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Agility! Starfighter is seized by the wing, and he snarls in rage and pain! "RELEASE ME YOU PRIMITIVE FOOL!" he rages, engines flaring as he tries to pull himself free. Mostly, however, he puts them both at risk of crashing into the giant roulette table behind them! "Wooooaahhh--" Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Neutral. Shockwave knows, Cyclonus! It's infuriating! Shockwave, knowing full well the effects of those magenta beams, hopes this slows the Dinobot down and gives Cyclonus the edge, but this wish is dashed once Grimlock reaches up and /grabs the spaceship out of mid-air/ with his ultra-powerful jaws. "Now would be a good time to arrest the pair," Shockwave tells the Ultrons, but it doesn't work and they stay put. Shockwave tried, Cyc. Combat: Starfighter strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Ram attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Strength! Combat: Drained 5 energon. *CRASH!* Grimlock and Cyclonus clatter into a roulette table- and yet, the ball still bounces into that '00' slot- much to the joy of one purple alien gambler! Grimlock gnashes his teeth regardless, and then spits out a mouthful of purple metal- entangled as he is in broken gambling tables and evil Decepticons, Grimlock transforms to get a better bearing on things- and in this mode, he's got a -GUN!- Pew pew pew! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock misses Starfighter with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Starfighter transforms, falling into the roulette table, which happens to provide excellent cover as it absorbs Grimlock's laser fire. He rises up, hefting up the giant, metal roullette ball. "Here, Grimlock, let me place a wager... ON YOUR DEFEAT!" he says, hurling the ball at Grimlock's head. The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! Combat: Cyclonus strikes Grimlock with his Decepticon Roullette? attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. *BONK!* The massive steel ball smashes into Grimlock's head- there's even a moment's hesitation in his steps, and one could easily pencil in little stars and birdies circling around his head at this point, but a quick shake of his head clears them! The dazy haze in Grimlock's vision soon clears to a colder, cooler one- and Grimlock lunges forwards, attempting to seize Cyclonus with one hand- and if that crushing grip wasn't enough, the savage rain of blows with his other hand is something else entirely! Combat: Grimlock strikes Cyclonus with his Dino Crush attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Firepower! Shockwave is still watching. Cyclonus is doing... somewhat better, but Shockwave suspects it is too little, too late. Grimlock is just too strong. "This had better not upset your warrior's code, Cyclonus," Shockwave says out loud to himself. One of the Ultrons give him a confused look, but Shockwave doesn't explain the comment to them. Cyclonus's bunny e--WICKED DEVIL HORNS are savagely beaten ary by Grimlock's fist! "Argh, gah, no, gah, ARRGH, grahhhh--" Cyclonus quickly has enough of the vicious beating, however, and tries to put an end to it by jamming the barrel of his gun into Grimlock's chest and fire a blast pointblank into his chest! "Vile--gah, urf--metal monstrosity!!! DIE!" Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Cyclonus misses Grimlock with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Combat: Drained 26 energon. As Cyclonus pulls his formidable gun yet again- Grimlock just grabs at the Decepticon's wrist and pushes it aside, allowing the oxidizing laser to vaporize a Blackjack table some distance behind him instead! (Much to the chagrin of an amorphous creature who had 21 right then). "Haw haw haw!" Grimlock taunts, and tosses Cyclonus across the room! How well he lands is ultimately up to him. "Me Grimlock think you no even TRYING!" Combat: Grimlock misses Cyclonus with his THROWED! (Punch) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Shockwave has seen all this before. He saw it on Dinobot Island. There was a little less screaming, but otherwise it's almost exactly the same. Still, Shockwave watches it all, void of emotion despite the raw brutality on display. Cyclonus lands on his feet, growling, "Oh, I'm trying! And if you want me to try harder..." He springs back at Grimlock, transforming again into Fighter mode, trying to plow the Dinobot through the entire casino if needbe! "I'll keep trying until you are DEAD!" Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Starfighter misses Grimlock with his Ramming Speed attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Grimlock twists out of the way! He narrowly avoids the super-rocketing jetfighter, Cyclonus' engines passing so close as to blister his paint! Well, what little paint Grimlock will admit to wearing. Grimlock forgoes the 'hands on' approach- instead, there's a *KA-CHUNK!* as he brings his Galaxial Rocket Launcher to play, and he takes a few long moments to track Cyclonus' flight across the now-ruined casino, until finally, the target recticles line up, and Grimlock pulls the trigger. *FWOOOSH!* Combat: Grimlock strikes Starfighter with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 20 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Starfighter falls to the ground, unconscious. Starfighter explodes in a roar of flame, eventually sliding to a stop as a flaming wreck just an inch shy of Shockwave's feet. Shockwave's glare tracks Cyclonus as he detonates, hits the floor, and slides up to him. He doesn't even move until the starfighter is on the ground. "Ultron," Shockwave orders, "Put out that fire." The Ultron, perhaps concerned about its future health, deploys its fire retardant spray and starts hosing Cyclonus down. Shockwave meanwhile looks up at Grimlock to see his reaction to all this. "Huh." Grimlock watches Cyclonus crash and burn, and hmmms. He waits a few moments to make sure Cyclonus isn't getting up- then a few moments more to make sure that Shockwave's not going to start up where his teammate left off. Hm. "Me Grimlock think you guys am faking its." He points accusingly at Shockwave. "Beating you no am so easy in REAL FITE." he grunts, and then storms out of the casino! Meanwhile, some sort of rock-based monster pipes up: "Is it too late to bet on the dinosaur?" Special Agent Marauder says, "Lord Cyclonus, I have some good news from today's events." Astrotrain says, "Who da Con? Yeah. I'M DA CON!" Grimlock has left. Cyclonus transmits the sound of flames. Special Agent Marauder says, "I made a large bet that you and I would win silver medals. The odds proved, highly advantageous." Astrotrain says, "Looks like he can't hear you. Grimlock beat him offline." Astrotrain says, "And I can't hear anything over the sound of how AWESOME I am." Astrotrain can be heard guzzling again with the *WUB WUB WUB* of a dance beat in the background.